Omega Red
Omega Red is a character from Early Life Arkady Rossovich (Russian: Аркадий Rossovich) was a Russian mutant used as instrument for the 'Weapon X project' developed by the country formerly known as the Soviet Union. Little was known about the past of Arkady Rossovich except that he was a serial killer, most likely in conjunction with his "Death Factor." He was captured by the Interpol agent Banshee and turned over to the KGB, who wanted to create a super soldier similar to Captain America.2 Omega Red was the end result.3 Marvel Comics. Omega Red The Soviet government implanted one retractable carbonadium tentacle within each of Omega Red's arms. Carbonadium was the Soviets' attempt to recreate the artificial alloy known as adamantium. It was a more malleable form of adamantium. He used them as weapons and as grappling appendages. He was able to a wrap a victim in his coils to literally drain them of their life energy. This vampiric tendency was once essential to Omega Red's survival; the carbonadium implants, while great offensive weapons, slowly poisoned him and he was required to regularly drain the life energy of a person, or perhaps take small amounts from larger numbers of individuals, in order to temporarily sustain his immune system.34 Team X In order to stabilize his condition, Omega Red required the "Carbonadium Synthesizer," a device that was stolen by Wolverine, Maverick, and Sabretooth during their final mission together as "Team X" sometime during the 1960s when this trio tried to rescue double agent named Janice Hollenbeck and the carbonadium synthesizer. It was because of his need for the carbonadium synthesizer that Omega Red continuously sought out these three individuals over the years, believing they may know of its whereabouts.34 In Berlin, and Wraith went back to try out a new weapon on Omega Red. When Omega Red survived a direct hit from the weapon, he wrapped Wraith up in his coils however Wraith managed to teleport away to safety.5 Hibernation At some time in the past, the Soviet government decided that Omega Red was too unpredictable and treacherous to be relied upon, and placed him in cryogenic suspended animation until a method could be found to control him.34 Return After the fall of Communism in Russia, he was released by the clan of ninja known as the Hand.6 Omega Red served Matsu'o Tsurayaba, who revived him from suspended animation. Omega Red was led to believe that Wolverine knew the whereabouts of the carbonadium synthesizer which could save his life, and sought him out in an effort to find this device. Omega Red defeated Wolverine and brought him to Tsurayaba. In doing so, he came into conflict with the X-Men for the first of many times.[ Soul Skinner Later, Omega Red battled and fell under the mental control of the Soul Skinner in Siberia. The Soul Skinner then used him to battle Wolverine and the X-Men. Omega Red captured Wolverine and Jubilee, but escaped after the Soul Skinner's death.91011 M.O.D.A.M. Meanwhile in Siberia, Omega red interrogates Arkady about Olinka Barankova; he says that she defected to A.I.M. Omega Red then killed him. 12 When Iron Man battled M.O.D.A.M., Omega Red appeared and claims that M.O.D.A.M. is Olinka Barankova, an intelligence agent from his past. M.O.D.A.M. had no memory of this, but prepareD to battle Omega Red. 13 While Omega Red and M.O.D.A.M. battled, Tony recovered and regain control of his armor. Brannex asked Iron Man to stop Omega Red, but he only agreed when Brannex promises to return all of the nuclear materials A.I.M. purchased from Stane International. M.O.D.A.M. denied being Olinka Barankova and observed that all A.I.M. records are falsified, but Omega Red refused to believe her. Iron Man arrived and saved M.O.D.A.M., but has to fight her off as well.14 Acolytes Omega Red attacked the Acolytes in the London sewers. Katu despised Omega for killing his wife and child and destroying his arm. When Moira MacTaggert was testing Cable and the Techno-organic virus. Suddenly, the alarms go off in the building. Moira grabbed Cable's gun and then fell to the floor unconscious. Omega Red appeared and says that she is not dead yet. Omega battled Cable and knocks him around while Cable is still under anaesthesia. He finds the compound that he originally came for. He then is told that the computer has turned off the dampening system since Cable's tests are done and he turns to see Cable is back on his feet. He fought with Omega Red. Then Arkady used his tentacle to turn the bionic dampener back on and Cable goes limp and goes unconscious. Cable teamed up with Colossus and the Acolytes to battle Omega Red. 15 Omega Red held the director of the Tyuratum Space Center in his clutches. He wanted to get more information about the Epsilon Red project that he was a part of and what created Omega Red. The Director told him that Epsilon Red was just a cosmonaut and Omega was a soldier. Omega says that he wants to get rid of this blood lust that is taking over his body and thinks the key is with Epsilon Red. The Director gives him a disk with all the info about Epsilon Red on it. 16 They fought and Cable finally succumbs to Omega's death spores. Katu suddenly appeared and says he is going to exact revenge on Omega and is going to teleport him and Omega into the vacuum of space. Katu tries to use his powers and finds that Cable is inhibiting him from carrying this out. Cable says he won't let Katu sacrifice himself. Katu says there is no other way and he then redirects his energy inward and Katu and Omega disappear in a blinding light.17 Chamber He has also fought Chamber of Generation X, but suffered a humiliating defeat. Ultimately, Omega Red failed to eliminate Wolverine and proved to be no more loyal to the Hand than he was to the Soviet government.181920 Ivan the Terrible Omega Red was later employed by Russian gangster Ivan the Terrible to incite a war between the subversive terrorist organization Hydra and the technology suppliers A.I.M..21222324 Sabretooth goes toe-to-toe with Omega Red. 25 Daredevil He worked for Neo-Communist organizations and tried to kill a member of the Americomp organization, but was stopped by Daredevil and the Black Widow.26 ... 27 28 29 The General While working for the drug lord known as the General303132, Omega Red was recruited by Sabretooth to attack Wolverine's friends and family alongside Lady Deathstrike. Sabretooth had promised both Omega Red and Deathstrike information on almost every mutant on Earth, but betrayed his new henchmen by teleporting away with Wolverine, his ward Amiko, and the information.333435 When the X-Men lose their powers they battle Omega Red on the High Evolutionary's satellite to keep Sinister from driving mutations on earth wild; The day is saved and powers return.36 Agent Zero hunts down Sabretooth and finds Omega Red, who has information of his whereabouts. Sabretooth has apparently been selling all of his information of Weapon X, so other countries can create similar facilities. 37 Omega Red followed Wolverine to Maverick, still seeking the carbonadium synthesizer. After a brief skirmish with Wolverine, Omega Red was captured and taken into custody by Dum-Dum Duggan and a number of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.3839404142 Karlson, leader of Chaeyi vowed to get revenge against the White Tiger. To bring such a plan to fruition, Karlson enlists the services of Omega Red.43 M-Day He was one of the few mutants to retain his powers after M-Day .[ He was been returned to the Red Room organization from S.H.I.E.L.D. where he had been held captive for an undisclosed amount of time. Through undisclosed means, Omega Red escaped his imprisonment and returned to Russia. He soon encountered Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine while they were traveling through Russia.45 A fight quickly ensued with the three X-Men quickly gaining the advantage over Omega Red. He was defeated and turned back over to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody.46 Death While on the trail of the mysterious Romulus, Wolverine encounters Omega Red in a Russian prison. A fight between them soon breaks out, but Wolverine gains the advantage by impaling Red with the bars of one of the prison cells.4748 Wolverine allows him to live, however, knowing that Omega Red will use his powers to completely drain the life energies of all the prisoners, if necessary, to heal himself from the injuries he sustains.49 Eventually, Omega Red catches up with Wolverine after he's been taken to Romulus' hideout by Wild Child and the fight resumes. However, Wolverine seemingly kills Omega Red with the Muramasa Blade by driving it through his heart. 5051 Hell Omega Red was later seen as one of the many souls trapped in Hell.Powers and Abilities Powers ◾ Omega Red possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of being a mutant and after undergoing augmentation procedures at the hands of the Soviet government during the 1960s.[153545556 ◾ Death Factor: Omega Red can emit lethal pheromones (death spores) from his body. These spores result in the weakness or death of anybody in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for minutes or hours. Omega Red must secrete his pheromones or they will begin to erode his own body. After his most recent resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have stronger and even more potent spores circulating constantly through his tentacles and has stopped emitting it as a pheromone. This generally served as a backup in case of his tentacles ever being cut, which quickly happened. 153545556 ◾Life Force Absorption: Omega Red has the ability, and need, to drain the life force of other humans to sustain his own. He can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles and using them as a conduit for his death factor. At one time the combination of his "death factor" and the presence carbonadium in his body had the effect of slowly poisoning him which caused him to need to drain life forces frequently. The more life force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals. 153545556 ◾Superhuman Strength: Omega Red is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons normally. After his resurrection, Arkady was revealed to have gained some new abilities; namely, the ability to increase his body mass as he absorbed energy. After absorbing the life energy of a powerful unnamed mutant, Arkady was shown to be capable of lifting roughly fifty tons. Theoretically, his full strength is limitless. 153545556 ◾Superhuman Stamina: Omega Red's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhanced his stamina even further. 153545556 ◾Superhuman Durability: Omega Red wears a suit of bright red armor, composed of a material believed to be secondary adamantium. This armor, which covers most of Omega Red's body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He once withstood an energy blast from the mutant Chamber, that propelled him a distance of several miles without sustaining injury. Even without the armor, Omega Red's body is capable of withstanding powerful impact forces and blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort.153545556 ◾Superhuman Agility: Omega Red's natural agility, body coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his agility exponentially. 153545556 ◾Superhuman Reflexes: Omega Red's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Absorbing the life force of enemies increases his reflexes exponentially. 153545556 ◾Regenerative Healing Factor: Omega Red is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhances his healing powers to higher levels. After his resurrection, Arkady was shown to be capable of healing from even fatal injuries almost instantly when sufficiently charged. His healing factor appears to focus on his tentacles and armor as well, implying that they have become a part of his body.153545556 Abilities ◾ Omega Red is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and military tactician, having defeated foes such as Iron Man, Cable, and Wolverine. He was trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat by both the Soviet government and various organizations throughout the Japanese underworld. Highly intelligent, he has quickly become highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations. Category:Sci-fi Category:Horror Category:Romance Category:Poetry